


【Mikazu】Test/测试

by Jesststm



Category: Intersection
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesststm/pseuds/Jesststm
Summary: Kazuma/Mika 斜线有意义短打做爱文学 给自己开开荤 这公演的都啥玩意👊
Relationships: ミッチェル和馬／橋爪ミカ
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	【Mikazu】Test/测试

**Author's Note:**

> 今天早晨起来又试了试lofter 笑死 根本连链接都发不出去 我懒得骂了 就这样吧 能看到的都是有缘人｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

晚上从餐厅回来，Kazuma就开始研究房间。

手指关节在四面墙上敲敲打打，又把耳朵贴到墙上听隔壁的动静。

“What are you doing? ”Mika把外套脱下来，只穿一件背心t恤在房间里晃来晃去。

“Shhhh, I am testing, ”Kazuma听得很认真，“这些房间都是临时搭起来的，隔音效果很差。”

“Testing for what? 别再那样做了，真的很奇怪。”

“We’ll see. ”Kazuma笑的时候露出两颗虎牙。

熄灯睡觉的时候，还能隐约听到附近房间传来的噪声。

没多久，Mika翻了个身。

“Can’t sleep? ”Kazuma问，Mika含糊地应了一声。

“Then let’s continue the test. ”Kazuma按亮了灯，再次确认两个摄像头都被衣物掩住，欺身跨到Mika身上。

夏威夷人喉结滚动了一下，他当然知道Kazuma想干什么。初舞台训练和中文学习的劳累加上长期没有机会独处，他们上一次做还是一个月前。而现在是一个再好不过的机会了。

Mika向来不会拒绝Kazuma，所以他只是随口骂了两句便投入到和Kazuma的亲吻中去。

唇舌交缠，Kazuma识得分寸，向来处于性爱的主导地位，他用虎牙摩挲着Mika嘴唇的软肉，却不留下任何痕迹。

然后沿着嘴唇向下，从喉结吻到锁骨的小痣，在Mika胸口停下了动作。

“Test starts. ”Kazuma抬头看Mika，后者疑惑地对上他的视线。

Kazuma低头专心去吸吮Mika的乳尖，左手向下摸到Mika腿间的器官，隔着内裤画圈。

Mika很快就有了反应，手指缠住Kazuma的发丝，喉咙里泻出断断续续的呻吟。

Kazuma的手指伸进内裤握住他半硬的阴茎轻轻摩擦时，Mika发出一声梗住的气音。

Kazuma完全褪掉Mika的内裤，重新俯下身来，舌尖扫过Mika的肚脐，然后张口含住Mika的阴茎缓慢吞吐，左手沾了润滑剂向他的后穴探去。

“呃……”Mika下意识地夹住腿，几乎是立刻给出反应。Mika在床上向来不是爱遮遮掩掩的类型，他非常乐于用声音表达他的快乐。

“Mika你最好小点声，”Kazuma吐出他的阴茎突然说，“我不知道隔壁能不能听得到。”

那该死的测试。Mika喘了一声，用手背堵住嘴唇。

Kazuma非常了解他Mika的身体，知道舌头应该舔哪里，手指去摸哪个点。

很快，Mika的后穴已经能吞下他的三根手指，Kazuma重重地吮吸了一下冠部，然后吐出阴茎用右手快速地撸动，肠肉更热切地咬紧他的手指，Mika身体僵硬着叫了一声，又立刻咬住手腕把声音咽回喉咙。

禁欲太久，Mika射了好几股才停。

从隔离期到现在都没怎么晒过太阳，Mika的肤色已经恢复了原本的白皙模样，高潮后的身体泛着粉红色，让Kazuma非常兴奋。

“You ready for the next stage? ”Kazuma吻了一下Mika的鼻尖，左手牵住Mika的右手，十指交握。

“Fuck you, Kaz... ”最后一个尾音被生生卡在舌根，Kazuma不给他任何反应和适应的机会，几乎整根撞进去，然后大力抽插。

有时突然往最深处顶，一会儿又擦过他的敏感点，平时Kazuma很喜欢那种把Mika吊在边缘的感觉，因而很少这般全程用力操他。

“どう？”Kazuma突然用日语问他，温柔地亲吻Mika的脸颊，身下的动作却一刻不停，“気持ちいい？”

“Shut the fuck up……”Mika嘴硬，说完又在Kazuma耳际吐息着压抑的喘息，小腿挂在他腰侧，无意识地张开腿迎接Kazuma一轮又一轮的撞击。

很快，Mika已经完全陷入高涨的情欲，不再在意会不会有人听到，嘶哑地呻吟着，两只手臂圈住Kazuma的脖颈，整具身体仿佛要被欲火焚烧殆尽。

感觉到肠肉有规律地紧缩，Mika顺着他的动作剧烈地摆动腰肢，Kazuma知道他又要高潮了，右手才堪堪触到Mika阴茎时，微凉的液体就射在Kazuma小腹上。

Mika只来得及叫出一个音节，便被Kazuma衔住舌尖，将剩余的声音全数吞吃入腹。

射精感过电般地流过Kazuma的神经，他最后碾住Mika的敏感点，将精液射进套子。

Kazuma赖在Mika床上不想动，Mika也没力气把他赶回另一张床上去。

“明天早上我们就会知道测试有没有成功。”Kazuma歪头亲了一下Mika的发旋。

“You asshole.” Mika骂他。

“Morning Andy! ”第二天一早，Kazuma笑着和206宿舍的乌克兰人寒暄，“Did you hear any strange noise last night? Soundproofing here really sucks.” 

Andy耸耸肩表示没有，Kazuma笑着溜回Mika身边。

“The test went well. ”他在Mika耳边吹了口气，得意地说。


End file.
